Dropping glasses
by pixievomit
Summary: "I will fight gajeel, fairytail,saber even the council if that's what it takes to be with you!" Forbidden love from the start. but whoever said that's gonna stop them. RoLe. future lemons. love. and lots of broken glasses. you will understand the title if you read the story. rogue/levy
1. Chapter 1

**My first fairytail fanfic. Tell me what you think.**

**Info you should know:**

**Set before the GMG**

**I don't know how long this story will be.**

**I will fallow the manga when it comes to the GMG.**

**Lemons in the future.**

**I own nothing!**

**That is all.**

(normal pov) 

It was around six PM when the shadow dragon slayer rogue cheney and his partner frosch where walking home from the most boring job they had ever been on. And just as they were about to pass a local book store rogue bumped into a stranger carrying a stack of books bigger then themself. Both rogue and the stranger fell to the ground with books toppling over them.

"hey! Watch where you're-" rogues eyes widened. In front of him was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She had gentle eyes, sky kissed hair and such a petite figure that he just wanted to hold and never let go. But when the sweet girl mumbled a soft 'oww' he was brought back to reality. "Are you ok?" he asked with concern.

"Yeah I'm fine but could you please help me pick up my books." she asked. Her voice was a sweet melody to his ears. He nodded and started picking up her books. He held them out for her.

"Here, I'm rogue by the way… sorry I wasn't looking." No matter how hard he tried he couldn't stop the look of fascination he had on, as he stared into those brown eyes of hers.

"Thank you, I'm levy. It's nice to meet you." A small blush crept to her cheeks. She had never seen a man quite like him before. Gentle yet strong. Open yet mysterious. She wanted to know every detail of this man. They both stood up. "Oh! And don't apologize, it's my fault for buying so many books at once… all my friends think I'm gonna one day die because I will get crushed by all the books in my room". He smiled, '_so she likes books…'_

"Um are you a dragon slayer?" Rogue was shocked. Did she not know he was from Sabertooth? Or even who he was? He nodded because he was still in shock that she didn't know who he was. "I thought so… you have the eyes, also you have a cute little exceed." She smiled at frosch. He was about to say something else until he heard a shout.

"Miss levy!" rogue turned and saw a little black cat that was similar to frosch and lector. "Are you ok? What's taking you so long? Is this man troubling you?" levy giggled.

"I'm fine lily! I just dropped my books and he helped me out, sorry for making you worry but could you please help me carry these books to the train station. I don't want to drop them again." She explained. Lily nodded and turned into battle mode which made frosch jump and hide behind rogue. As they walked away rogue saw her fairy tail mark, that one little mark is what shattered his heart. "Oh and rogue! Arigato, I hope we can meet again soon!" then she skipped to the train station with lily. A tear slipped down his face '_gomen levy, but I don't think fate will let us… our 2 different worlds will keep up apart'_

**Time skip to saber**

Rogue walked into the guild hall and took a seat at the bar and slammed his head on the table as frosch took the seat next to him. The 4 other strongest walked up to him. Orga and rufus behind the bar, sting and Minerva next to rogue.

"Aww what's wrong buddy? You look more emo than normal, I know not all can be as great as me but you got to cheer up." Sting was patting his back as he gave the worst comfort speech know to man. Rogue only had one answer.

"I'm in love"

Orga dropped his beer glass. Rufus mumbled something about memories. Minerva's was completely taken back by the situation. And sting just stood there dumbfounded. Yukino walked up and placed a hand on his shoulder. "What's she like?" she asked softly.

"Beautiful, smart, kind, gentle, and, well just perfect…." He trailed off.

"When do we get to meet her?" asked Minerva. When she said that, she saw a pained look in his eye. "oh my god… its forbidden love! What's wrong with her?!" at that statement everybody leaned in.

"fro doesn't think anything is wrong with fairy-san" their jaws dropped and orga dropped his glass again.

**At fairy tail**

Levy and lily just got back from their job. Poor lily was tackled by Gajeel. Levy giggled at she made her way over to the bar. "hey Lu-chan! Hey Mira-chan!" when levy looked over at Mira her cheeks where automatically cupped in Mira's hands. "Mira what are you-" levy was hushed by Mira as she continued to observe Levy's face.

"OMG YOU'RE IN LOVE!" hearts appeared in Mira's eyes. Lucy dropped her glass. Levy blushed as jet and droy cried in the background. "Soo who's the lucky guy? Is he handsome? Is he strong? OH WAIT! I bet he's a bookworm! One of those sweet/sensitive guys!" Gajeel scoffed in the background.

"H-how did you know? Wait! What am I saying I just met the guy and don't know anything about him!" explained a flustered levy.

"oh my mavis! Its love at first sight!" Mira squealed. Levys eyes widened as she ran out of the guild. _'There's no way. Its not possible… how can I? I just met him… my heart won't stop beating when I think about him…. I guess maybe I do love him, stupid Mira!' _ with that levy ran home.

**so what did you think? I hope you enjoyed! I really love crack pairings!**


	2. Thoughts and Opinions

**To all the people that loved this story and fallowed thank you!**

**I'm sorry I was away for so long but now I'm back with a fresh brain!**

**I hope you enjoy! Also I have a surprise that doesn't go exactly with the fairy tail plot but I really like the character I'm gonna use for it. **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SHIT!**

_At Sabertooth (normal pov)_

Rouge knew basically telling the whole guild about his new found love for a fairy probably wasn't the smartest idea. And that it would have dire consequences. VERY dire consequences because as we speak the master is shouting his ear off about his weak feeling. Down stairs however was a completely different story.

Frosch was bawling his little eyes out while lector continued to go on and on about how frosch and Rouge share the same IQ. "A fairy?! Why the hell would he love a fairy?! They are nothing but weak wizards going on and on about their family! Ever since the tenrou disappearance, there's been nothing but low powered wizards left!" exclaimed Sting.

"If my memories are correct, and they always are, then the core fairies have been rescued from tenrou, maybe he met one of them" suggested Rufus as he cleaned up the broken pieces from the glass Orga dropped. _Speaking of Orga… What's he thinking about?_

Orga couldn't wrap his mind over what had just happened. Rouge. His bestfriend. The only person more closed off then him. Loves someone! The shock still overwhelmed him, he knew it couldn't be lust Rouge wasn't that kind of a guy. So this was genuine. Real genuine love. Rouge has always been the ear for him to talk too, so now it's time to repay the favor. _They will be together, if it's the last thing I do!_

_(rouges POV)_

As I walked down the guild stairs I thought everything over. I knew what would happen the minute I showed compassion for anyone else except frosch the lady would have told her father. And she did just that. He spent the last hour screaming my ear off about how love is fake and how people use it to substitute strength. I just nodded in agreement and said 'yes sir' when appropriate. As I walked out the guild to my home I couldn't help but wonder what levy was doing. Was she reading? Or was she staring at the stars wishing for us to meet again? Did she even want us to meet again? All this caring hurt his brain. He entered his apartment, shut the door and lay down. Just to be disturbed. "So you love her?" asked the one and only lightning god slayer.

"Yes Orga. She's so beautiful she makes Aphrodite look like medusa. Her voice is a sweet melody that can make anyone smile. Her sent is an alluring mix of ink and jasmine. She's perfect Orga.." I didn't have to say another word. He knew that I needed to be alone. Then he was gone in a flash.

_(Normal pov)_

What rouge didn't know is the favor orga was doing for him…

_At fairy tail_

After levy rushed out of the guild she laid at home reading whatever love novel she could get her hands on. Her heart couldn't stop beating until…

Lucy walked in. "Hey levy-chan! You got mail!" Lucy handed levy a very beautiful envelope. "It's from some named rouge wh-HEY" Lucy yelled as levy snacked the letter out of her hands. "What was that for?!" Lucy huffed.

"It's from him! Rouge is the boy I met!" shouted levy as she jumped up and down on the bed. She ripped open the letter as Lucy peered over her shoulder to sneak a peek.

_Dear Levy,_

_We are from two different worlds. Two rival guilds. That alone makes it impossible for us to be together. But there's also the fact that we will be competing against each other in the grand magic games this year but levy there is something you should know. I don't have the best reputation. That doesn't change the fact that you're so beautiful you makes Aphrodite look like medusa. Your voice is a sweet melody that can make anyone smile. Your sent is an alluring mix of ink and jasmine. You're perfect. I will always love you. Even if I have to wait every second of every day to just see you again._

_Love, Rouge _

The girls gasped and started tearing up over the letter. Yet neither of them or rouge knew of who really wrote the letter. Cause he appears and disappears in a flash.

**Ok I know this was short but this is still the beginning and I'm working as hard as I can.**

**Please give me your thoughts and feedback. What you want to happen next.**

**I really appreciate all the support.**

**See you soon **

**PV out!**


	3. Preparing

**Hey I know I've been MIA for a long time and I'm sorry**

**I;ve got all my shit together so I'm gonna start writing again am so happy so many people started fallowing me it makes me so happy**

(Levy POV)

Master just announced that fairy tail will be competing in the Grand Magic Games. I decided that I will join team Natsu with they're training, we don't know who will be competing yet but from everything I've heard about rouge he's strong and unbeatable I want him to know I'm not just some weak fairy!

"LEEEVY-CHAAAAN! Stop day dreaming we have to catch our train!" Lu-chan yelled from a distance. I ran to catch up with her, I had a big smile on my face but just for a second, one second… I felt like I was being watched from the shadows.

(at the beach)

After our day of drinking and fun I started working on my spells, and helping Wendy with hers. I worked with Lu-chan with increasing my magic power, Erza with battle tactic, and Natsu with endurance.

Then Virgo appeared saying she needed help little did we know how much time it would take up before the GMG.

(Rouges POV)

_'One more month till the GMG'_ I thought. _'One more month till I can see her, I need to see that smile'._ I have been training my ass off preparing for Gajeel. He's the only one I want to fight, the only one I need to fight. I heard a rumor that he and levy used to have a thing… I hoped that changed now, out of all people to lose her too, losing her to him would kill me.

"How long are you gonna punch that bag?" ask Orga. "You need to not worry so much, she loves you back ya'know." I stopped. My heart stopped. What? How?

"How do you know that? Don't bullshit me on this Orga!" I growled. He looked at me with thought '_I know something you don't eyes, I did something you wouldn't approve of'._

"I wrote her a letter, saying it was from you, it was about how you felt towards her. I watched her reaction, she was in tears of joy, trust me she loves you Rouge." He explained. My heart nearly exploded. I had to go see her. I know where she was training at with her guild mates, at the end of the month I'll go see her, a smile stretched across my face. Orga was laughing at my smile but I don't care. I can't wait.

(1 month later)

I watched her scream. Red marks all over her body. Her body bends back and forth as she tries to ease the pain. Her blood curdling screams ring through my ears over, and over, and over again. It's that bitches fault! She did this too her! I should rip her to pieces and bash that crystal ball into her head! But I can't. Our guilds are enemy's, I can't cause a fight before the GMG. Frosch pulls on my cape "Rouge… why is fairy-san screaming.. is she hurt? Can you help her?"

"No frosch, this _'technique'_" I say as if I'm spitting venom through my teeth "Helps expand her magic abilities, it was her choice, I can't interfere with that. We should go." I say as I start walking away with him by my side.

"Fro wants to see fairy-san again… She's really pretty! We can get ice cream with her! She can read Fro books!" Frosch went back into his own little world. _'Don't worry Frosch we will see her soon and ill feed you as much ice creams as your heart's desire'._

(levys POV)

As I looked out the window starring at the stars like Lu-chan, I thought of the pain I felt earlier. Last time I felt pain like that was the Gajeel incident…

-flash back-

_Gajeel and I had been flirting for a month or so after the tenro island incident. I was so happy he felt the same way I did! He left me a note saying to meet him in the library at three, but I found this rare type of metal I wanted to give to him so I decided to head over sooner._

_As I was walking through the guild hall I couldn't help but smile. I said hi to Mira and she asked what I was planning and I told her I was going up to the library to meet Gajeel as I was heading up the stairs I heard Mira drop a glass. 'I hope she's okay I thought' as I entered the library I felt my heart rip out of my chest. There was gajeel._

_In the arms of cana._

_My first friend._

_Making out._

_I cried._

_I left._

_Dropping the metal on the way all I heard was " levy wait I can explain!"_

-end flashback-

I haven't talked to Gajeel or cana since. I know with rough it will be different. It has to be fire filled my heart. I was determined to make this work. Just as I was about to head off to bed I heard a glass drop, and I felt a pit in the pit of my stomach before I passed out.

(normal POV)

Little did anyone know that the "dragon king" had just arrived…

**im sorry its short I plan to have either a long chapter out this weekend or 2-3 more chapters.**

**I love all your comments and reviews.**

**They make me so happy **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing I wish I did though**

**I love you all**

**And yes rouge is ooc because he actually does have a lot of emotion but im showing them sooner then they were ever originally shown in the episodes. Hope you enjoyed.**

**PV out!**


	4. The meeting

**Hey everybody! Heres the chapter I promised I hope you enjoy that you so much for your fallows and reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

(levy POV)  
Oh my mavis! I gawked looking around. Crocus is beautiful, flowers everywhere, it smells amazing! I've never been so in awe. 'I wonder if Rouge is as happy as I am'

"Levy-Chan!" Lu-Chan ran up to me and linked our arms. "Are you going to see him?" She was practically jumping with excitement.

"I hope so Lu, I somehow miss him even though I barley know him." I started pouring my heart out about all the thoughts I've been having over the last few days.

"Relax Levy-Chan, you will be fine. I can feel it in my heart that he loves you, I know he will be perfect. Just look out for dropping glasses okay?" Lu- Chan always has such a big heart. I'm so lucky to have her.

"By the way, Lu-Chan I've been meaning to ask you about that-" my sentence was cut off when I saw them pass by.

There he was Rouge and Sabertooth. He wasn't even looking at me. Why wasn't he looking at me. I was too scared to say hi I could only stare.

Just as tears were about to fall his little exceed passed by and stuck a note onto my leg then continued hopping forward. My eyes widened as I picked up the note as fast as I could. I nearly cried tears of joy when I read:

_"Dear Levy,  
Im so sorry. I would have come up to you but with Saber.. We don't have friendship or love here they are viewed as week in our guild I hope you can forgive me. I still need to see you. If you want to meet me still come to the statue in the center of town at 8 o'clock. I hope to see you there love.  
Sincerely,  
Rouge Cheney"_

I noticed at the very bottom there was (in very sloppy hand writing) _'Fro loves you fairy-san!'_

Lu-Chan and I couldn't help but laugh. "Come on Levy-Chan lets head back to the inn"

(Normal POV)

Levy watched as her family was humiliated in from of everyone. She was shocked about how everyone has given up on her guild. She snagged a few peaks at rouge and when she peaked towards the end of the first day their eyes connected. Rouge couldn't help to crack a small smile, Levys heart nearly melted.

Fairy tail was devastated... And drunk.

Levy was upstairs getting ready with Lucy.

(Lucy POV)

I watched as levy got ready, she was wearing something I haven't seen in a long time, the outfit she wore when Phantom lord attacked. I was shocked; I felt tears in my eyes '_she's finally moving on'. _I couldn't be happier. I was wearing a simple baby blue tank and jean shorts but my looks can't compare to her smiling face. "I love you, Levy-chan. Come on! let's go meet your love!"

As we walked down the road I couldn't help but noticed that the stars were shining brightly. '_I wonder if something good is about to happen'. _As we approach the statue, I finally saw a good simple image of Rouge and Orga. Rouge was wearing tan khakis and a silk black button up shirt. Orga on the other hand… wow I couldn't help but noticed his big muscle rippling out of his tight maroon shirt and his firm butt fitting into his black jeans. I couldn't hold a blush.

"Hi R-Rouge. Sh-Shall we g-g-go?" asked levy. 'Way to go Levy-chan' I couldn't help but giggle at her cuteness.

"Let's go my love" Rouge replied. And they left just like that my levy is finally healed. I couldn't help but smile. I thought back to when I found out what happened with Gajeel.

-Flash back-

_I was raging. Levy came to me crying she said the whole guild saw it so what I was about to do wouldn't affect that at all. I walked up to the bar. Team natsu, a few of the older guys and team shadow gear tried to say hi but I ignored them. They knew something was wrong. Master tried to stop me but he could see the rage in my eyes and he knew it had to come out._

"_HOW COULD YOU?!" Cana looked at me shocked. She had the nerve to act surprised!_

"_Look Lucy it wasn't supposed to be like that. I promise I never meant to hurt her!" Cana was shaking. Power swam through my fingers I've never been so angry. I broke the bar in half. Cana fell out of her stool._

"_She trusted you! __Trusted__. __You__! It will be along time before EITHER of you have earned the right to ever talk to her again" Then I left just like that._

-end flash back-

"You were great today" he spoke. "Don't worry you will do great tomorrow." I couldn't help but smile. We said our goodbyes I couldn't help but hope to see him soon.

(Orgas POV back at Sabertooth)

Shes sweet and smells nice. I was walking by the bar of our in and I heard a glass drop then the scream came.

'_LUCY!'_

_**And he was gone in a flash.**_

**That was for chapter 3! I will have one or two more! So I think we got like 8-10 more chapters in this story! After this weekend I'm going to start updating on a weekly basis**

**And then I'll start writing other stories and one-shots.**

**I love you all!**

**PV out!**


	5. the future

**Alight! Im so happy so many people are fallowing this story that makes me so happy!**

**I know last chapter it ended all weird, I re-read it a few times and I tried to fix it. But I didn't like the way it turned out. I hope you all enjoy this chapter! **

**This chapter finally explains the title of the story!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**(**Orga POV)  
I've been searching all over crocus for her, _'why can't I find her'_ I desperately thought _'Maybe I should get Rouge'_ but before I could even move towards rouge direction I saw a flash _'Lucy!_'

I headed towards her direction and what I came upon was... Breath taking. Watching her fight was mesmerizing her skin lightly coated with sweat making her glow. Determination in her sparkling eyes. _'Is this what rouge felt when he first saw levy?_'  
With one final attack the bandits that attacked her where on the ground.

"Amazing…" I whispered. "You were amazing Lucy." She looked at me with a huge blush on her face.

"Thank you Orga but um why are you here?" She spoke so soft. Like little chimes in the wind.

"I heard a glass drop then you screamed so I came running but you seemed to have handled the situation all by yourself." I must have sounded like an idiot.

(Lucy POV)

A glass drop?!

-flash back to little Lucy-  
_"MAMA! MAMA I NEED YOU!" I couldn't find her. I was so scared and in trouble._

_"Lucy what's wrong sweetie?" She came down and hugged me tight. I explained to her how I was playing with my sister Michelle and then out of nowhere a glass dropped and it scared me and I apologized again and again._

_"Oh Lucy that was fate." I looked at her like she was crazy. "Whenever a glass drops that means that either something good or bad will happen usually they happen quickly right after wards so we will just have to wait and see." That evening papa came home with big business news about something I couldn't really understand it. But he took us out to my favorite restaurant and let me eat till I was stuffed. We were all really happy._

_The next time a glassed dropped though, was the worst day of my life. I was reading my book and another glassed dropped, I was so excited! I couldn't help but wonder what it could be and I waited.  
And waited  
And waited.  
I was so board so I went upstairs to ask mama why didn't anything happen. I regret opening that door because when I did… There was mama lying on the floor not moving.  
I forgot that both good and bad things could happen if a glass drops.  
_-End of flash back-  
I looked at him. He was sent here for a reason. I knew what I was doing was risky but i couldn't wait. I walked close to Orga and pressed my lips against his. My arms wrapped about his neck as he held my waist tightly. Are lips moved with passion and rhythm as I ran my fingers through his hair. We broke apart for air. And just stared at each other. Till he said "Hi my names Orag Nanagear" with this big know it all smirk.

"My name is Lucy Heartifillia"

-Rouges POV-  
I brought levy to the best place in crocus, the midnight library. I brought her upstairs where I set up a table for to. We sat and smiled the Frosch came up in a suit and tie "Can Fro take your order?" Levy squealed we ordered wine a salad for her and a stake for me.

"So" I asked. "What's your favorite book?" She thought really hard and made this little scrunch face. I couldn't help but smile at the face she made.

"I think magic books are my favorite. Although I can't perform most of the spells I love seeing where the magic came from and how it's done. Like Lu-chans! It's so hard to find books on celestial magic. But when I do the stories amaze me. Her magic history used to be based on myths and revolved around horror scopes and the day you were born." Levy went on about her favorite magic books, what she does in her free time, how she loves cooking spaghetti, she had a lot of stories about her and Lucy-san.

I couldn't help but say though "That's a cute outfit." She looked shocked and explained to me how it took so much courage to wear it again. She could tell I was curious so she continued the story with telling me how Phantom Lord attacked the guild and one day when she and her team were walking home Gajeel attacked her and nailed her to a tree with a Phantom Lord guild mark on her stomach.

"Rouge calm down!" Levy shouted worryingly. I looked at her confused wondering how she could tell because I can hide my emotions really well. "Your pupils are tiny that's how I could tell you were angry." she squeaked.

(normal POV)

Levy and Rouge enjoyed the night with long conversations food and wine. They were sad to end the night. "Levy..." Rouge whispered. "Let me try something." He cupped her face and kissed her deeply holding her close. Levy was shocked at first but slowly responded to the kiss. The stayed there for what seemed like forever.

When they walked back to the statue hand in hand they noticed a blushing Lucy and a grinning Orga sitting a little close. _'Something interesting happened when we left them'_ they thought.

The couples said their goodbyes and headed back to their inns. With their hearts on their sleeves. Little did they know someone from the future was watching them intently.

**Well there it is!**

**I can't wait to read all your reviews!**

**PV out!**


	6. The final day

**Sorry for the late chapter I was at a con all weekend**

**But don't worry here's a new chapter!**

**Disclaimer:I own nothing**

The days of the GMG went by. Fairy tail slowly made its way up the scale. Orga showed off to Lucy during the pandemonium challenge, but was quickly shut down when Jura topped him. Lucy giggled and smiled at him. Which lifted his spirits.

Rouge and levy exchanged glances through the next two days. Blushing and smiling. But then it happened. Lucy vs Minerva. Orga and Rpuge where terrified, and levy new something was wrong when Rouge wasn't looking at her anymore.

Orga heart was broken because there was no way to help Lucy without getting disqualified. He had to leave cause he could hear every bone in her body cracking, the bruises forming, her screams. Oh god her screams ripped his heart out. Once it was done he left he was not going to support the bitch. He refused to stand by her.

Levy went to fairy tails medical room. She gasped, she had never seen Lucy so hurt and broken.

"I will destroy sabertooth!" Declared Natsu. Levy flinched, 'Rouge' she thought. 'You're not like her right? Your not evil.'

Levy had to leave people thought it was because of Lucy but it was she had to talk to Rouge. She had end it. Whatever they were.

(Levy POV)

I ran down the hall the hot tears falling from my eyes. Why did it hurt so much? We had one date. I shouldn't care about him this much.

Ca-thunk!

"Levy! Are you okay?" Rouge said with concern in his voice. I could feel my lip quivering. Its was so hard to look at him. "Love what's wrong?" He spoke softly as he gently placed his hand on my cheek, I swatted it away. He looked so hurt and shocked. "Levy..."

"I c-can't be with y-you anymore Rouge. Not after what happened to Lucy. The guilds will never accept us being together." He stared wide eyed. As I was about to leave he hugged me. And spoke words I will never forget...

"I will fight Gajeel, fairy tail, saber even the council if that's what it takes to be with you!"

Tears fell down my eyes. I embraced him so tightly I don't ever want to let him go."I have to go Rouge, the games are about to start. I don't know when ill be able to talk to you next but know I love you" I kissed him on the forehead and left to watch what would happen now during the GMG.

(Normal POV)

Levy watched the rest of that day GMG. Except Rouges fight. She couldn't dare to watch that. But that was the night Lucy was taken. Thats when fairy tail sent Natsu, Mira and Wendy along with the exceeds to find her. We just had to act like it was a normal day for the GMG.

-Last day of the GMG-

(Levy POV)

I was watching both Rouge and Gajeel fight, it was scary. They looked like monsters shadows everywhere, like they weren't themselves. They were dragons. But Gajeel was the dominate dragon. He was gonna kill Rouge. I looked over at Frosch. He nodded telling me to go, so I ran out of my spectator seat strait to him. The lacrima cameras caught me running up the stairs. Everyone thought I was going to Gajeel I saw Canas face of envy, and fairy tail cheering for me to get to him so was the crowd.

I saw him and my sights and I hugged him tight.

GASPS!

I held the hurt rouge in my arms, whispering sweet nothings in his ear, checking for any major damage before I squeezed too tight.

"Shrimp?! What are you doing hugging him!" I heard Gajeel as he started scolding me but I didn't care. I looked around and saw everyone's faces dead quite.

"I love him." I whispered. "its not loud enough for everyone to know I have to accept any judgment they want to give to me now. "I love him Gajeel! I love more then every book I ever read! More then my self! More then I ever loved you! And if our guild has a problem with it.. I'll-I'll.. REMOVE MY GUILD MARK MY SELF!" I screamed to the top of my lungs. It felt good I felt the hot tears running down my cheeks. My heart felt healed.

"L-Levy... Thank y-you" Rouge spoke as tears fell down his cheeks. He seemed so happy though. Then he pulled me in for a deep passionate kiss and it felt amazing the butterfly's were gone. It's just fireworks now baby.

As we pulled apart we heard the crowd explode with cheers except fairy tail and Sabertooth. But we didn't care and we never would.

(Orgas POV)

There he was the lightning dragon slayer. I've waited 7 long years to fight him. My one chance I had and now I had to surrender.

"You ready?" Asked Laxus. He seemed confused on why I was spacing out. I raised my hands in a surrendered position. "What do you think you're doing?"

Sigh. "I'm giving you the point. After what we did to your celestial mage, we should have been disqualified. Hell we should have stopped Minerva. And for that I owe you and your guild this. I hope you can forgive me and my guild. I want to fight you lighting dragon but not right now. Right now it's your victory-"

Then everything went black.

(Normal POV)

Orga wouldn't find out till he woke up that while he was talking Jura the saint took his chance to earn a free easy point. That made Laxus angry. Laxus knew what it was like to need to be forgiven. And its obvious Orga was true about his apology and he did it in the right way so the guilds wouldn't be even but it would make up for the points Lucy was supposed to get. The ones she felt bad for not getting.

"You just pissed off the wrong man, Jura. Don't worry I won't let his apology and surrender be in vein. I'm all fired up!"

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter !**

**Love you all!**

**PV out!**


	7. This is for you

**ATTENTION!**

**PLEASE READ!**

**Hey Guys! So big promblemo… I'm still new to writing I'm trying my best but the reason there isn't a fight scene yet is because it was too hard for me to write one just yet. I hope with future stories I will have fight scenes. But another sad thing, this story is coming to an end. There's one more chapter after this then I'm done with dropping glasses. After that I will be writing more FT stories to improve my writing and to entertain you people out there! If there is anything, ANYTHING, you want in the next chapter please leave it with your review! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but a cat. **

(Normal POV)

"Wizards! Please help my kingdom against this strong enemy. Dragons are about to attack the land. We need all the help we can get... Please help us." Every guild roared pumped and ready to help.

"Don't worry your majesty, we won't let our land, our home, our kingdom of Fiore be taken from us!" Spoke Erza. The king stared with tears in his eyes.

"Thank you! Thank you-kapo." every wizard stopped and stared wide eyed at their king. Till they felt it, the air slowly shifted, something changed. Before they knew it, a dragon came out of the kingdom, then another and another. Till seven total dragons stood before them. One dragon slayer for each.

The battle was one sided no one had enough magic to stop them even with dragon slayers power. But no matter how much pain they felt in their arms and legs, how drained of magic they were they still fought.

Hoping to prevail.

(Lucy POV)

I ran, I had to help, I wasn't able to stop the gate. _'This is all my fault'_ I kept running till I found him with sting and rouge. _'But where was Levy-Chan?'_ I wondered. "ORGA!" I screamed hoping to get his attention.

"LUCY!" I ran into his arms. Thank god he was still alive. I couldn't imagine what I would have done knowing I killed him by letting this happen. "Are you okay? Are you hurt? Where have you been?" He said as he inspected me for any life threatening injuries.

"I'm fine Orga dont worry about me, I've been locked in a cell... Orga my magic was used to open the gate that let them in. Im so sorry Orga. This is all because of me I should have known not to open that gate." He kissed my head and told me everything would be okay. Also that levy is trying to find her way to future rouge.

I nodded now it's time I helped fight.

"I'm fired up!"

(Levy POV)

I can't believe it was rouge who did all this.. Why? He's a good person I know he is. I had to keep climbing. If I climb up high enough he might see me and I might talk some sense into him.

As I was climbing Natsu passed me on the fire dragon. "HEY LEVY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" He yelled.

"I HAVE TO STOP ROUGE!" I responded. "I NEED TO KNOW WHY HE'S DOING THIS!" Natsu had this 'Oh' look on his face and flew by to pick me up. I hopped on the dragon with him surprisingly I wasn't being burned alive.

"Levy this is atlas, he's my uncle. Uncle this is Levy she's my nakama." I blushed and whispered a hello. "Sooo.. Levy why are you going to tell to future rouge?"

I blushed remembering that Natsu didn't see the games. "Well.. I.. I love rouge. And he's not a bad person I want to know why he's doing this." Natsu gave me an understanding smile, like the answer was enough.

We approached future rouge, Natsu helped me onto the dragon. It took me a second to regain some balance. "Hello my love." I looked up eyes widen. "What brings you up here this is a battle is for Natsu and I. I don't want you to be in harms way."

I couldn't help but smile. This is my Rouge. "Why are you doing thing Rouge? This isn't you." He looked at me with pain I'm his eyes. Natsu was watching us intently.

"I am from the future, a future where you die. I wasn't strong enough to protect you but now I am. I did everything I can to get back here. I will destroy everything, I will become the dragon king. And I'll keep you safe my love. Like I couldn't before." He couldn't look at me while talking.

I get it now. I'd probably do the same thing. But I can't let him do this. "Gomen Rouge" I nodded at Natsu and he sprang at him.

(Lucy POV)

We found a way to destroy the gate. It would send the dragons and future Rouge will return to their times. It will be like this never happened.

(Levy POV)

Suddenly the dragon was falling to the ground. I couldn't keep my grip. I was plummeting down the ground.

"LEEEEVYY!" I saw future rouge trying to reach me. He hugged me and flipped us so his back was to the ground. We landed roughly. "I'm sorry love. I never meant to hurt you. I.. I.. I needed to be with you again.. Forgive me." Tears fell down his face as he started fading due to the destroyed gate.

I placed a kissed on his forehead. His eyes widened slightly. "I forgive you and I love you Rouge Cheney"

Then he was gone. We won. Everyone cheered. We were invited to the kings castle for a celebration but first it we had a night of rest.

As I was walking to my room I saw Gajeel in front of my door "Look shrimp I know I'm not your favorite person but Ryos isn't a good person. What if he's the person who kills you in the future?"

I felt tears run down my face. "Then so be it! I will die for him."

He left in a huff.

I went to bed with the hole in my chest heal a little bit more.

**Alright! That's it for chapter 7!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Remember if there is anything you want to see in the next chapter leave it in the comments!**

**Love you all **

**PV OUT!**


	8. Final (or is it)

**Hey every one! This is the final chapter of Dropping glasses. **

**Its really short. Like super short but I still hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

(levy POV)

There where people everywhere dancing, beautiful chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, soft violin music playing, though the music is being covered by the routyness of all the Guilds. Erza was with Kagura, sting was drinking, apparently Minerva and the old master fled during the fight with the dragons, most of Fairy Tail seemed to not care that they were once our enemies. But a few gave me weird looks, for once though I didn't care.

"Hello love, may I have this dance?" He held out his hand and I placed my dainty hand in his. He pulled me close and spun me around, so much so I felt like a dizzy princess. But a princess none the less. As we danced we bumped into another couple.

"Hey Levy-Chan!" Smiled Lucy who was resting her head on Orgas big chest. We giggles and talked for a while. It would be an understatement to say no one was shocked by Lucy and Orga being together. Neither of them cared though, just like me and rouge they loved each other to death and no one could tear them apart.

This is truly a happy ending.

(Normal POV)

Little did levy know that a scowling iron dragon slayer in the shadows vowed to make levy his.

**ATTENTION PLEASE READ!**

**Like I said it was short but I had to end the story because one of the main reasons I took a break because I was really busy. When I decided to start writing again It was really hard to write this story again. But I didn't want to abandon it. So I finished it the best I could before I started writing other stories.**

**But I have a poll on my page for my next story! Please please vote.**

**Love you all!**

**PV out!**


End file.
